WarriorWings (a warrior/WoF fan-fiction crossover)book 1: Why we ship
Alligences LightningClan Leader Maplestar- a SkyWing-NightWing dragoness, amber eyes and ginger scales with black streaks'(apprentice: Boatalon- a RainWing tom, green eyes, usually a purple-and-yellow, Butterflytalon’s littermate)' deputy Moonbeam- a NightWing tom, dark blue eyes with dark grey scales and the mind-reading ability medicine dragon ' Leafbloom- a LeafWing, dragoness, shining lime-green scales and amber eyes with orange flecks '(Apprentice: Honeydew- a SkyWing dragoness, striking amber scales and yellow eyes with crimson speckcles) warriors Citrusclaw- a RainWing tom, usually a peachy-pink, green eyes Scorchedclaws- a SkyWing dragoness, a crimson color with amber eyes (apprentice: Butterflytalon- a RainWing dragoness, usually icy blue with purple here and there) Coalheart- a NightWing-IceWing tom, dark blue eyes with cold white scales and IceWings spikes, except the spikes are black Solarheart- a RainWing dragoness, usually amber with black flecks(dead mate) Pyritesoul- a RainWing tom, usually amber with dark orange flecks (Solarheart’s littermate) lynxstripe- a IceWing dragoness, beutiful clean white scales with grey flecks Jackalberry- a handsome SandWing tom, pale SandWing scales with darker sand color'(apprentice: Lemontalon- a SkyWing-RainWing tom with dark orange scales, yellow eyes, and rainbow flecks)' ShadeClan Leader ''' Pinestar- a NightWing tom, dark grey scales and light blue eyes '''deputy Swallowheart- a HiveWing dragoness, glowing-ish amber eyes and dark amber scales with black stripes Proluge...(Coalheart’s PoV) “May all dragons old enough to fly gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!” Mapleleaf- or Maplestar’s roar echoed loud and clear. Coalheart, out of the corner of his eye, saw Solarheart with her dragonets, Butterflynet and Boanet. Something about the litter didn’t feel right since the dark forests prophecy: '' A boa and a Butterfly will end your quest. Coalheart realized something. ''Butterfly as in Butterflynet, and Boa as in Boanet? '' Coalheart asked. ''Yes. ''Shiverscales, his dark forest mentor, answered. “Coalheart? Are you listening?” Maplestar asked. Coalheart turned to Maplestar. “Yes! Of course! Why not!” Coalheart said in a hurry. “Mmhm.” Maplestar said. Coalheart fought the urge to jump on Butterflynet and Boanet. “Wow, those dragonets must be sooo interesting.“ Lynxstripe teased. “I thought a dragoness who should be courting should be less rude.” Coalheart shot back. He settled down and looked at Maplestar. Mockingly, Lynxstripe did exactly the same. “Mmhm.” Maplestar said again. “Anyways, because I am a new leader, the new deputy will be...” Coalheart waited for Maplestar to say his name. He had worked so hard! Maplestar made sure everyone was suspensed before saying “Moonbeam.” Moonbeam got up and bowed quickly. “I will be sure to give all my support to my clan, Maplestar.” Moonbeam promised. '(Lynxstripe’s PoV)' Lynxstripe shot a quick sympathetic look at Coalheart as he bowed his head in failure. She was secretly in love with Coalheart. Not many dragons knew that she was, but it was a rumor Coalheart loved her to. Tommorow night, when the moon was full, after the gathering(if they had to go, she’d do it either way) Lynxstripe would ask Coalheart a question that had tugged her heart since she first met him in the nursery. ''Coalheart. Do you love me? Will you be my mate? '' '''Chapter 1 (PoV: Butterflynet)' “Wee! We’re gonna become apprentices!” Butterflynet said happily, climbing her mother only to find Boanet dashing away. “Come back, Pinestar!” Butterflynet hissed. Most dragons hated ShadeClan, and Pinestar was there leader. She glided down her mother, Solarheart’s, back. The two chased eachother in circles. “May all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!” Butterflynet and Boanet rushed out of the nursery, followed by Solarheart. Solarheart got there first though. Boanet and Butterflynet sat down on either side of there mother. “Today two cats have reached the age of six moons. Boanet, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Boatalon. I have taken much intrest in you, and therefore you will be my apprentice.” Boatalon went to sit with Honeydew and Lemontalon. “And Butterflynet, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Butterflytalon. Your mentor will be Scorchedclaws. Tonight, Boatalon, Scorchedclaws, Butterflytalon, and Pyritesoul are coming with me. Meeting dismissed.” Maplestar flew down. “Scorchedtalon, who don’t you, me, Boatalon, and Butterflytalon practice flying?“ Maplestar walking over. “YES YES YES YES! SCORCHEDCLAWS PLEASE SAY YES!” Butterflytalon pleaded. “Okay. Fine.” Scorchedtalon said. “We have little time. This meeting was picked at a beautiful but risky time.” Maplestar said. (PoV: Lynxstripe) Lynxstripe entered the warrior den. Coalheart was stretching and yawning. “Coalheart?” Lynxstripe asked. Coalheart turned around. “Lynxstripe!” Coalheart muttered. “Here to keep teasing me?” Lynxstripe sighed. She shouldn’t have teased him. “No. I want to go on a hunting patrol, just with you.” Lynxstripe said. She could feel the blush going through her scales. She’s was delighted to see a simillar blush on Coalheart’s face. “Why don’t I come to?” Lynxstripe turned around. Jackalheart. “Go away, Jackalheart. I have no intrest in you being my mate.” Lynxstripe hissed. “Really? Then you’d like to know...” Lynxstripe dashed out of the den and took off, Coalheart right behind her. Chapter 2 (PoV: Butterflytalon) Butterflytalon decided going on a midnight stroll before the gathering would be nice. She flew and flew for a long time. “Hey!” A voice roared. A net landed on Butterflytalon. “PLEASE NO! IT’S THE SCAVENGER APOCALYPSE!” Butterflytalon cried. “Get off! Quick!” A voice said, and Butterflytalon was dragged of into the trees. Oooh. ShadeClan. Ugh. I hate those guys. Butterflytalon said even though she never met them. But they sounded TERRIBLE. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Shadepoolcats)